Musharaf II Class Long-Range Ordinance Craft
The Musharaf II '''(English: "Unstoppable") Long-Range Ordinance Craft is the refit of the revolutionary Musharaf Long-Range Ordinance Craft, improved using Formian technologies. Technical and Development History The strength of the Musharaf class has long been its simplistic design. For the most part the actual vessel is relatively small, most of its mass is taken up by a single main cannon, some point defense weapons, and engines. This modular design lead to a number of Musharaf variants and made it the easiest vessel to refit and use as a testbed for integrating the vast technological advancements brought by the Formians. Like the original, the Musharaf II is designed to take out enemy capitol ships and space stations at extreme ranges. Due to the power and effective range of Tachyon weaponry, the TADA Cannon has completely replaced the need to update the vessel’s traditional main weapons. Due to the extreme range of Tachyon weapons, the Musharaf II can deploy far behind allied forces, necessitating the replacement of its CIWS weapons for self defence. The Musharaf II is also the test bed for the Shield Projector Drone, a possible replacement for traditional particle dispersants. Musharaf II’s were also stripped of their laser-induced fusion engines and thrusters, thanks to advances in Ahab particle thruster efficiency, power, and accuracy. The primary drive system has been replaced with a Spacial Torsion Driver of Formian design. Effectively a sub-light warp drive the Torsion Drive warps space around the vessel such that, when accelerated by the Ahab thruster, allows it to achieve great sub-light velocities. These improvements in maneuverability, plus the dedicated Spatial Torsion Array, allow the Musharaf to track and hit moving targets with greater ease despite its otherwise unwieldy design. Equipment and Design Features * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: In addition to its protection, this armor acts as an Active Camouflage system that allows the equipped vessel to be rendered effectively invisible to eyes and most sensors. The more complicated nanomachines that make up armor can replicate the vessel's surroundings to mask it visually, as well as deflect sensor waves and contain the ship's Ahab waves. However, energy emissions such as firing its weapons, can reveal its position. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Deflector: Using advances in Ahab particle field manipulation and compression, the Ahab Deflector completely replaces the original energy shield of Skapari-origin. This efficient system allows the Ahab field surrounding the vessel for propulsion to also be used for defense. Future iterations are planned to include phase modulation. * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. * 4x Shield Projector Drone Launcher: A remote drone that contains an energy battery that is capable of generating a powerful energy shield for a brief time. Works as an emergency deterrent against enemy fire. * Spatial Torsion Array: By using warp fields, the vessel can bend space, allowing it to redirect long-range fire to improve accuracy and tracking, as well as disrupt the courses of approaching craft. The array is primarily mounted as a pair of arms on the ventral and dorsal sides of the main gun. * ''Quantum Information Translator: '''''Also known as a 'Transporter', this bays allow the vessel to teleport personnel and equipment to and from the vessel. Fixed Armament * 24x MIC-Pattern Particle Blaster CIWS: Replacing the typical shredder CIWS of its predecessor, advancements in cooling and energy production has led to particle based CIWS systems. Due to the longevity of Tibanna-based particle weapons, the vessel can put up a staggering barrage of defensive fire without worrying about running out of ammunition. Main Gun Options * 1x Denizcilik-Pattern Type-0 TAchyon De-Accelerator (TADA) Lance: Tachyons are particles that defy Special Relativity, possessing the ability to travel faster than the speed of light. Constructed from Formian technology, Tachyon weaponry actually applies drag to ambient Tachyons, generating vast amounts of energy. While lowering the effective range makes it more powerful, this weapon brings the Musharaf to the longest effective range its ever had. Category:Starships Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull